fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Baron Grimm
Baron Grimm is a Boo. He used to be a top member of a dark religious group in which all the other Boos called him the Big Boo. In 1977 he became an aristocrat, and had a Victorian style mansion made designed like a castle. Now he marks as one of the richest boos in all the continent. Appearance Baron Grimm like my other O.Cs, is a humanized version of the mario monsters they are supposed to be based off of. Baron is shown in a bulky build wearing a blueish gray tweed coat, dark red pants, black formal shoes, and a blue shirt underneath his coat In addition, he wears black suspenders, and gray gloves. He has slicked gray hair, he has black shading around his eyes along with them being completely red. Personality Baron Grimm takes a big boss like personality, taking his worker like some kind of mafia-like group. He hasall kinds of hatred for the living, finding them like an annoyance, and treating them like a pushover. Which is shown when Lionel asks him to give him the key to the Dormitory. Where instead he just shoves him and looks away. He has a hatred for kids. Which he also mentions finding Lionel like a little bratty child. Story *warning contains inflation* When Lionel is adventuring through Crescent Forest, Lionel hears that the Shy Guys hid their intentions in a document like file in the Dormitory of Baron Grimm's Manor. When Lionel meets Baron, Baron, refusing to make eye contact with Lionel, mentions he is behind some of the intentions of the Shy Guy raid on Dream Island, and Baron warns Lionel to leave or he will tell his guards to take Lionel to the execution room. Where Lionel then tries to trick Baron, but Baron sees Lionel's plan. Baron than, instead of giving Lionel the Dormitory Key, takes Lionel to the greenhouse, where Baron Locks the door behind them, he tries to kill Lionel with his bare hands. But Lionel fights back and Lionel tries to fight back with a garden hose, where Baron pummels Lionel out of the way, then the hose flies into Baron's mouth, and Lionel, after knocking into the water pump, struggling to stand up accidentally presses the ON button, which Baron starts inflating with the hose in his mouth Baron starts growing, since ghosts can't die, he can't explode, but Lionel ran out of the greenhouse to avoid getting squished by Baron's ever growing body. Baron kept growing, his coat's buttons popped, his belt broke right off, his shirt and pants ripped, and his suspenders even snapped off. Eventually the whole mansion broke from its foundations, but Baron still grew. Eventually he was bigger than even the mansion! Soon the inflating stopped the hose broke as it couldn't extend more from Baron constantly getting larger. Somehow, the Dormitory was the only part of the manor still standing. And Lionel found the key in what used to be his pants. Baron was left boiling mad from now being left as an oversized water balloon of ectoplasmic ghost. At least he became a giant trampoline for passerby's. Trivia *Baron Grimm's inflation is a reference to the scene in Squirrel Jokes in Spongebob Squarepants, from Sandy getting payback to Spongebob making mean jokes about her, putting a hose and inflating Spongebob to the size of her home. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Boos Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Characters